Kakyo
by Kaira-chan
Summary: This is about Kakyo and Kotori's meetings Volume 7 and 8 of the Manga. May be Spoilers. Kakyo's POV.
1. Volume 7

Kaira-chan: Hello. This is my first X ficcy...so don't hate me when it sucks.   
  
Dark Kaira: How can you call this a ficcy???  
  
Kaira-chan: She's sorta right...its when Kotori first meets Kakyo, in volume 7 of the manga. It's from his point of view. However, all I know of his character is what was shown in this part, so I'm probably way off -.-;  
  
Dark Kaira: Your always way off.   
  
Kaira-chan: YEAH!! WELL SO ARE YOU!!! *looks at Kamui sweetly* Will you pwease do the disclaimer..... ppppwwweeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee?? *Puppy eyes*  
  
Kamui: Kaira-chan doesn't own X/1999. Clamp does. Clamps the greatest...all hail Clamp?? *Looks at the cue cards he's reading* um....  
  
Kaira-chan: That's fine Kamui dear. *takes the cue cards* You heard the man. All hail Clamp...and Kamui *smiles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you keep sleeping? Will you never wake up?" She asked. The girl called Kotori.   
  
"Not until the promised day," I answered. I looked at her. She looked so sad.   
  
...The promised day...I might not even awaken then. Not my body. Not if the Dragons of Earth won.   
  
"You must be lonely," Kotori said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Her voice was filled with sorrow.   
  
"My 'heart'...It had died already. So no, I don't feel lonely," I replied, touching my chest. My 'heart' had died with _him_.   
  
"But don't you miss anyone?" The girl asked, looking into my face.   
  
It filled with pain. My face. She was so curious. Like _him_. I stayed silent for a few moments. The seagulls from my dream flew over head.   
  
"The one I want to see...isn't in this world anymore." No. He had passed on. He had lest me. Left me to me dreams, to my sleep...to my sorrow. "Not in any 'world'...not now"  
  
"How sad for you..." Tears fell from Kotori's eyes.   
  
Yes, terribly sad.   
  
"Did your friend die?" The girl asked.   
  
I looked into her eyes. "Yes, I suppose."  
  
Suddenly she ran at me. "I'm sorry!" She cried, hugging me.  
  
Sorry? What ever for? Suddenly I could feel her. She was touching my soul. She could feel all my pain.  
  
"You must have been in love... Only love... Can hurt that much..."  
  
Love? Was that what it was? I was always so happy near him. I felt to light. And when he was gone, then there was the pain. Is that love?   
  
"I can feel it. How your crying inside. How you feel so sad! I feel it in me."  
  
She could feel that? The sadness...I suppose that is what I felt. Maybe. All I can feel is pain. Is that the sorrow?   
  
"Your heart feels like its being torn apart. Only worse!"  
  
Yes, that was the feeling. Is that was sorrow feels like? Is it always this painful, or only when your in love?   
  
Suddenly, in a sphere, a boy surrounded by feathers. Kamui? He emerged from the sphere. One demon wing, one angel wind. Then it disappeared.   
  
"You shouldn't. Don't touch my soul like that. You'll die from the pain." I didn't want her to die. Not here. Not yet. If she did, she wouldn't fulfill her destiny. And she reminded me of _Him_. "You know him. You know Kamui." She looked surprised. He eyes seemed to scream 'How did you know?'  
  
"Your thoughts came to mem. We're in synch. You must also be someone who became involved in the end of the earth," Like him. He died for it.   
  
She sat on a rock. "This 'Kamui' you know. Do you mean the Kamui _I_ know?" I raised my hand, and glass rose with it from the water.   
  
"Kamui. He looks like this to you, ne?" The glass formed his human figure.   
  
"What? Isn't that what you see?" She questioned. She was obviously confused.   
  
I put my hand into a fist. "I see 'Kamui' like this," I said, opening my hand slowly. A crystal formed, much like a star. "Kamui, his twin star will awaken soon."  
  
"Twin Star?"  
  
Yes. The one he's destined to fight on the promised day. Whatever path he chose, his twin star would chose the opposite. So he'll be destined to fight. Did I have the heart to tell her who it was? Could I tell her that... no, not yet.   
  
"Come on...You could get back. Stay and your soul will die." I couldn't tell her. It would hurt her too much.   
  
"Back?" She asked, taking my hand.   
  
I smiled. "You in Tokyo, ne?" She nodded.   
  
"I'll tell you what I know before you go. We met just as I finished a divination..."  
  
"Divination?" We went to the water. Glass rose from the water. 'Ting,' I tapped it, and a map formed. A part of the map collapsed into my hand.   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Nakano district. Seven minutes from now. This place will collapse. You shouldn't go near it. A pair of wings formed in my hands, then shot through her chest and formed on her back. The only way she could go home.   
  
"Kakyo!" She cried, rising.   
  
"If you mind continues to sleep, it may never awaken Kotori. We'll meet again." I hope. "I watched her leave, sadly. She reminded me of _him_. So curious...   
  
She was going to die, and by the hand of her...  
  
I let my mind trail off. I looked around the beach, the gulls landing. _He_ loved the beach... _He_ loved the gulls.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: So, what do you think??   
  
Dark Kaira: Please review.   
  
Kamui: I wasn't in it...  
  
Kaira-chan: You were...sorta...  
  
Kamui: *Pouts*  
  
Kaira-chan: I'm Sowy.... *Huggles*  
  
Kamui: *huggles back*  
  
Kaira-chan: I love you Kam.   
  
Kamui: What?  
  
Kaira-chan: Nothing. 


	2. Volume 8

Kaira-chan: And another one ^-^ I didn't think I was going to be continuing this, but you know, another meeting, another chapter ^-^

Dark Kaira: She _finally _bought volume 8 yesterday was it?

Kamui: Yes, it was yesterday...and she got all fangirly because Fuma was kissing me, again .

Kaira-chan: Heheheheh ^-^ Gotta love that! Yeah, I was at Tokyo7 yesterday and today...and my money was burning a whole in my pocket, and now I owe the manager $2 ^-^;;;

Dark Kaira: Moron .

Kamui: GET ON WITH THE DAMNED FIC!! No one _cares _about your little spending problem!

Kaira-chan: Then say the disclaimer . We've been through this before my love! *Glomps*

Kamui: What did you just call me?

Kaira-chan: Nothing ^-^

Kamui: O...k.... Kaira-chan doesn't own X/1999....but she does own Kamui *Squints at cue cards* That's not right...

Kaira-chan: Heheeh ^-^;; On with the fic!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I felt her presence before she said anything. I felt her enter my world, before she was here. My lonely world, where I was the only one there. It was so easy to feel another life force. 

"Kakyo!" She cried, seeing me sitting on the rocks, watching the birds solemnly. 

"So...we meet again," I answered her, turning to face her. This wasn't right, I shouldn't have met her again so soon. What could be wrong?

"Are we...inside your _dream?_" She asked, the wind blowing her hair towards they sea, yet it never crossed her face. 

"KEEEEEEN!" A cry sounded out, startling her. The sky twisted and warped, like the ripples in a lake when someone threw a stone in it. 

"That sound! What is it?" She exclaimed, facing me once again. 

"It _cries..._ The Sacred Sword," I said ominously, looking at her. This meant the second sword was born. That the future was tomorrow. 

"Like _I _cry?" She asked, looking up at the twisted sky. She seemed sorrowful. She could feel for a sword. I admired her for that. She didn't understand what it meant, yet somehow, she knew to feel sad. 

"Yes," I answered, turning into the sky. "It weeps for the future...for that sad day soon to come," I said. It would pain her so much...so much if she knew what were to happen. 

"To _come?_" She said, sounding shocked. "You mean you know what's going to happen in the _future?_" Her face looked so innocent. So pure.

I looked at her, and hesitated. I could tell her now...but... 

"Yes, I _know_," I answered. "But...there's nothing I can do to _change _it." She would find out soon enough. No need to tell her... or would she find out? Would she ever truly know?

"Kamui's crying..." she said, looking at the sky. I smiled slightly. Love...that _was _what I felt. I know that now... she showed that to me. 

"Then go."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: It was too short I know, but their meeting wasn't that long. 

Dark Kaira: Psht. You and your short chapters _

Kamui: I wasn't in this _again! _

Kaira-chan: I know _ You weren't in the meetings of Kotori and Kakyo.

Kamui: He better not try to steal her! She's _mine!_

Kaira-chan: But you're mine ^_^ *Glomps him*

Kamui: WHAT was that?? _

Kaira-chan: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Kamui: No! I defiantly heard something this time. Like you DID say something last chapter _

Kaira-chan: Nothing ^_^ *Skips away*

Kamui: GET BACK HERE!! *Chases after her and she breaks into a run*

Dark Kaira: O_O ... um... please read and review...


	3. Volume 9

Kaira: Why am I continuing this?

Kamui: Good question -.-;...

Kaira: Because I love Kamui~! *Glomps*

Kamui: . I'm not even in this fic...

Kaira: Shush you. You will be.

Kamui: Really *Looks hopeful*

Kaira: Later. 

Kamui: .

Kaira: Right. Hopefully I'll be done this soon, so I don't have to torment any of you any more with this old piece of Crap XD ^^ 

I don't own X/1999. The Goddess' known as CLAMP have that honour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ He was bleeding. He wasn't even there. His mind was gone, gone with the girls life. He stood there, bleeding and pinned to the wall, unmoving, unblinking. Unthinking. _

_ "There's someone inside of the girl." So, he could sense me. I would expect nothing less of the Kamui from Earth. "Who's there? Tell me..." He could see my golden eyes staring at him now. _

_ "This girl does not wish for Kamui's death." I told him. I didn't want the girls heart to hurt anymore. I knew it would shatter, she was so fragile..._

_ "A dream-seer." Of course he would know. "You're moving this body by passing through the Dream of Death."_

_ I stayed silent. He was rather knowledgeable, considering... "A dream-seer who can move the dead. You must be a Dragon of Eath."_

_ Like you, Kamui of Earth..._

I held her. She was so sad, I could feel it. "Is this... what you wanted?" I asked her. 

"...Oh, yes," she answered, turning to me. I guess she didn't even realize me before I spoke, despite me touching her. 

"You had it in you to be a dream-seer, so I am here in your dream," I said, clearing her of any confusion she may have had. 

"So, even in the instant you die, you still see dreams," she realized. She was so sad, so different from the past times I had met her. 

"Kotori, your brother..." She winced slightly. She had loved him, he was one of the things she had cherished closest to her heart. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want her to feel like this.

"Fuma, yes. He... would _never_ be able to go back if he succeeds in killing Kamui. A vision. The Kamui of Heaven, sword penetrated through him. The Kamui of Earth over him, looking straight at us. "So... there would only be one Kamui..." she finished, lifting her eyes from the ground and looking into my face. 

"Yes. Is that the future you saw in your Dream of Death?" I asked her. 

She nodded. "My mom said that I would die for the one I love." Kamui? Fuma? "Now I think she must have meant that I would be killed by the one I love." Fuma. "Fuma found out. He knows about _you_. He will come here." She tried to warn me.

I had seen this before. I knew it was going to happen. I knew Fuma would come, I knew he would take me to the other Dragons. 

"Yeah. He will."

"I'm sorry... sorry I asked you to do this." Her voice was quivering. 

"No, I knew this would happen," I assure her. I don't want her to cry. I don't want her to hurt. "I will continue to sleep by _Kamui_, who will be a Dragon of Earth until the _"Promised Day"_ at last arrives. Even if I know the future, I can't stop it." I had learned this early on. I had just learned it again. "I couldn't even manage to save _you_." I don't know if I was speaking to her anymore, or _him_. 

"You did enough. I died, and _you_ helped me... I didn't have to lose Kamui. That means _everything_." She paused, smiling. "If the Earth... if _Kamui_ is going to break, I'd rather break instead. Thank you..." She closed her eyes, smiling, before adding quietly. "Thank you." 

I think I understood her a little bit more now. She would rather die, then have Kamui, either of them, die. 

Glass wings sprouted from her back, and I knew she had to go. 

"I ... have to go now... I won't be able to see you."

"The dead do not return. Not you, nor the one I wished for." I had lost him, and now I was going to lose her. I didn't love her, per se, but I had grown to care for her deeply in the time that I had gotten to know her. "I can only sleep. If I could kill myself, I would – to join the dead... but all I can do is wait – for the end of the Earth." I hated to see that look in her eyes, but I had to tell her. I couldn't stop myself...

She smiled slightly, and came up to me, kissing me on the cheek. Surprise struck me, for no one had done that since him. "I see your face." She could see me. "I'm so glad. You let me see, you let me into your heart..."

I had. I had let her into my heart, because she reminded me of him. Because I cared for her, and I didn't want to loose her without her knowing. "And now I know the gold of your eyes." 

The gold of my eyes. I hadn't heard those words... in so very long...

She floated away from me, and I wanted to let her go less than ever. "Will you tell the? Please, tell Fuma and tell Kamui that I love them. And... that the future, has yet to be decided." Then, she was gone. I was alone to talk to myself again, like I had for so long before. 

"The 'future' of the Dragons of Heaven. The 'future' of the Dragons of Earth. If Heaven wins, and man survives, the earth will be eaten away. But if the Dragons of Earth succeed, the man-made buildings will crumble, and the Earth will live. There can be only one. And that future, is in Kamui's hands."

I don't know if I'll be able to tell them, innocent Kotori. I don't know. But I will try, so very hard, to try. 

  


Glass shattered around me. Someone spoke, broke my barrier, and entered my room.

"What is your name?" The Kamui of Earth. Once known as Fuma...

"I am Kakyo," I tell him. No point in hiding it. Kotori warned me, Kamui of Earth would find out even if I had tried to hide my identity. 

"So?" He grabbled a bundle of feathers in his hand. "Is this your dream?"

I point to the ground, where a young Kamui cries, Sword by his side. "Ko...to...ri.." he whimpers, his hands not moving from the side of his head. "And Fu...ma..."

Fuma returns, if only for a millisecond, but I can sense the change. The vision disappears.

A lone feather falls into my hand. "You see? It's a message from the girl."

_I love them all. And so... the future has yet to be decided. _I allow him to hear her final words, see her as she leaves the world of the dreams where she had stayed after leaving the world of the living. 

"No." Kamui of Earth replies. "The moment I became a Dragon of Earth. That was the moment the future was decided. You should know, 'dream-see'." There mocking, disdane in his voice as he spits out my title as though it were something vile. "There can only be one Future." 

His own wings show. A bright white, feathers that match the feathers of my dream, and the world appears within his palm.

The world around me shatters, and he tears away the veil that hid me from the world, and I'm awake. 

"It's no use trying to deceive me with a 'dream'." He sneers, before laying eyes one me. "Ah! So _this _is your _true_ form. Come with me now." I prop myself up. "Come. Let's go, Kakyo. It's time to weave some 'dreams' for me." 

And so, my job begins...

I show him Kamui. The Kamui of Heaven. The Kamui which has just ventured Within. Kamui with the one known as Subaru Sumeragi. 

Subaru held Kamui, and a wind began to blow, before Kamui of Earth spoke. "You mea, that Kamui is on his way back? Is this your dream as well?"

"His heart's true path ... Kamui's _only_ desire is to get back the young man called "Fuma and to _protect _him." I say, avoiding the actual question. There's no reason to answer it, Kamui of Earth can figure it out. "He has returned to reality for that _alone_!" 

"And you?" Kamui of Earth's hand snakes out, cupping my chin. "Tell me Kakyo... what is _your _heart's desire? What path will _you_ take?"

Silence. _Bring him back_. "I wish only ... to die." _He can never come back to me._

"That is a wish I can grant. Are you ready, Kakyo?"

He reaches out his hand, and I hesitate for only a moment, before reaching out, and placing mine in his. 

Before we leave the dream completely, I allow the twins to look at each other once again. They look so similar to me, though they're different. 

"You can hear me, can't you?" 

Only a little. Your voice, like the voice of the living is faint. 

"Kakyo. Tell me ... tell me where I should go."

I show him. I point to where Kanoe and the rest of the Dragons of Earth await for their Kamui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ^^ Done. 

Kamui: ... -.-; Can't complain, can I?

Kaira: Besides me butchering the series of X, nope, nothing to complain about ^^

Please Read and Review. Con Crit more than welcome, flames will be mocked.


End file.
